Isabelle Pierce
by Booklover320
Summary: After Edward left, Bella goes back to her old life in Mystic Falls. What if Bella had lots of secrets and everything she told edward was a lie? Like she's a vampire and she never loved him. Now she's back with the Salvatore brothers again and watch as they make new friends and enemies. Many surprises. My first story so be nice. I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**This is my first published story and I'm only thirteen so please be nice.**

**Chapter 1**

**He left me, oh well…**

BPOV

"We're leaving Bella…" Edward said. Yeeeessss! Wait, I have to act all sad and pathetic now. I really hated playing the weak innocent human. I want to show people my strength and power but nobody cares about what I think anymore. Bella Swan had just been a fake person that I have used to manipulate the cold ones to my own will. I have never had any respect for the cold ones, I mean they sparkled. They SPARKLE! That made me lose any respect, but to make it worse is that they are 'vegetarian'

"Ummm… y-yo-you c-can't!" He kissed the top of my and then he was gone. He left me… in the woods … alone. Yep, he _would _leave me there in the dangerous forest with shape shifters out here, not that I couldn't take them I just think it would have been nicer to at least make sure I didn't get lost and died in the forest!

Finally, I can go back home to Mystic Falls where I first met Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I have always chosen Damon over Stefan and he was mine until _Katherine_ took both of them away from me. Even though I didn't have feelings for Stefan, I thought of him as my brother. After she came I left, but I kept tabs on them. All I know is that she turned them.

After I left, I started compelling people to make me their daughter. I just want to live my life as normal as I can. When it's time to move on, I go into hiding for years then go to a new state so that none of the people will notice me and rat me out as a vampire.

I have a strange feeling that I need to go back to the Salvatore Boarding House, a place I swore to never go again, to find something, _or someone._

Now I'm on the road, crossing the country to go to Virginia. I have stopped a lot to drink a blood bag and go to a diner to eat. I never killed though; it seems too morbid to kill someone that way. It's also very cliché for amateur demon-hunters to try and kill a vampire with garlic and holy water.

Finally, I'm in Mystic Falls! This is so weird, I haven't been here since Damon and Stefan turned. The two of them keep my deepest, darkest secret: I'm Katherine's older sister. They knew I was nothing like her. She was a controlling bitch and I am just a bitch when I get mad. Getting out of my thoughts, I look outside only to see Katherine. She and I have never gotten along, but we kept and touch and she didn't tell me about coming back to Mystic Falls. We have a truce of sorts and we agreed to meet up every fifty years to talk about what was going on. The other part of the agreement was that we tell the other if we are moving so that if they need help we can help, but the main reason is to stay away from each other as much as possible.

This girl though, acted differently than Katherine does. This girl is much shyer than Katherine; she also looked very happy, happier than I had ever seen Katherine. She looked better with her hair curled but she was still beautiful. I looked a lot like Katherine also; I look younger because I was changed four years before her. I have the same curly brown hair and brown eyes. We're almost twins except for minor details many people wouldn't notice until you bring attention to and our voices. My voice is a little higher than hers, again no one will notice unless you bring attention to it. The only major thing is that I'm shorter than Katherine, just by one or two inches off. If you made us stand together you would see. Damon and Stefan make sure to check our looks to see who is who.

Then, Stefan walks over to the girl and I have to stop myself from pushing on the break and getting into an accident. Slowly I start breathing again until my heart continues to beat normally. If Stefan is here, most likely so is Damon. I have to check so, me being complicated; start looking on all of the streets and into every window. I know I could have just asked someone, like Forks everyone knows each other. I finally see him at the Mystic Grill at the bar just getting a drink. Now I have a plan; they're going to have me as a surprise. Hopefully they let me stay with them.

Since I know it will be awhile for them to get back to the house, I went straight there. I dropped off my car in a parking lot close by and ran the rest of the way. I couldn't park in the drive way or they would know someone was there and try and attack. It wouldn't help them though because I'm the strongest of the three of us.

Slowly I open the door and I hear nothing. Everything looks the same as it did one hundred years ago. There were some differences like how they have a modern stereo and coffee maker. Slowly I walk up the steps to Damon's bedroom. I walk to his closet and find a black button up shirt and throw it on the bed. Looking through his clothes I hit the back of the closet and a door swung out and inside was one of my dresses. I smile thinking of the first day I met them and I felt so loved for the months with them before Katherine came into the picture and ruined everything.

Pushing the door back in place I close the doors of the closet and run back to my small bag that I brought in with me. Inside is a pair of large sweatpants, a huge shirt five sizes too large, and a pair of black short shorts. I pulled off my clothes and shrugged on Damon's shirt, not even bothering to button it, on top of my orange cami. I made sure I still had my cameo on. If I didn't I would turn to ash and that wouldn't do any good. I also made sure that the rest of my jewelry was perfectly straight. Every piece of jewelry was so important to me that I would die, just so that I could have them with me.

When I finished, I skipped down the stairs to keep myself energized which is hard, with the smell of Damon surrounding me. With Damon being the one person who I could trust to do anything for me and him being the only one to get me to calm down or comfort me when I felt scared or weak. With Damon, there were no bad memories. I tried to leave before she compelled him and when I did check on him, which happened a lot, I would think about how one day he will come back to me and we won't let anybody through again. The last time we did ended with Katherine.

I hit the bottom of the steps; I go straight to the bar for a drink. As I finish, I set down the glass. My lipstick stained the glass and I put it somewhere near the front door so they can't miss it. Going back to the living room, I slowly make my way to the stereo and turn on the radio. The first song that came on was one of my favorites.

**(****We are young**** By: FUN feat. ****Janelle Monáe****)**

_Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

_Carry me home tonight__ (Nananananana)  
__Just carry me home tonight__ (Nananananana)  
__Carry me home tonight__ (Nananananana)  
__Just carry me home tonight__ (Nananananana)_

The moon is on my side (Nananananana)  
I have no reason to run (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
The angels never arrived (Nananananana)  
But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight

Throughout the song I was singing and dancing along. Halfway through the song I made it back to the bar and had gulped down the alcohol. All of the dancing made me tired so I ran over to the couch and lay down. My body fits perfectly with my head resting on the arm of the couch. With my feet stretched out, I can almost touch the other side, but not yet. I faced the door in a diagonal angle. The music was still blaring and I knew that one of the brothers was coming home very soon.

Hopefully they will be happy to see me. I don't know why they wouldn't be happy to see me, unless there was something I did that hurt them. I think the only thing I ever did to them is leave them and I explained it to both of the brothers that I was needed someplace and they needed it fast. It wasn't a lie; I became a nurse and helped soldiers in the war. In a different war I met Major Jasper Whitlock and I'm glad that he didn't know it was me when I met him as Edward's brother instead of a soldier. He could have forgotten me and had later been changed.

I know with the blaring music, that a human could hear slightly from outside, but a vampire could hear the music perfectly. I keep dancing, but I have to stop drinking or I'll get drunk and that would mess all my plans. I would probably end up outside screaming and laughing then tackle Stefan or Damon or I would go to the roof and start dancing. I made sure the music was loud enough to warn them someone was in their house, but not enough on who exactly was in their house. When they first get here, I'm guessing they'll think I'm Katherine and they'll try to capture me, but I'll just move out of the way and play their little game of cat and mouse. I'll talk when I don't want to play the game anymore because I know that they'll know the difference in our voices. I love games though, just not the ones were you cheat on people, I love having people try and chase me when I'm faster. Just thinking about it, I start having a flashback of when we were all together, so basically before Katherine.

**(Flashback: Mystic Falls 1860)**

**IPOV (Bella or Isabelle)**

_ I ran at a human pace for the brothers to have a chance to beat me. As I looked behind me I saw Damon a couple feet away with his arms out stretched and looked like he wanted to give me a hug. Another couple of feet behind him was Stefan panting and getting slower with every breath but he was still smiling._

_ "Come on, to win the prize you have to earn it. Run faster boys. Do you _want_ to lose to a girl?" I asked them over my shoulder. They had no problem with me being faster because I was a vampire and they were just humans. _

_ That was all it took to make Damon run just a little bit faster and he finally caught me. When he caught me from behind he picked me up slightly and I started to giggle. Damon always makes me feel happy or sometimes just happier than I already am. _

_ "What's my prize now that I have earned it?" Damon asked. I didn't have any kind of certain prize thing to give to them. I sat there thinking and as I did Stefan caught up to us and Damon was smirking at me._

_ "I don't know. Is there something you would like Mr. Salvatore?" I questioned him. I know he could ask for anything but his answer pleasantly surprised with what he asked for._

_ "If I may ask, I would like a kiss," Damon said. He still had his smirk, but his cheeks had turned slightly red after asking._

_ I had always had a crush on Damon, but I never thought that he would feel the same way as I do. "You're wish shall be granted them Mr. Salvatore," I said and then I gave him a small, tender kiss on the lips. When I pulled away Damon was smiling, not smirking but smiling. Just the sight of him smiling like that made my smile become wider. Looking behind Damon I could see Stefan with a small grin on his face._

_ He coughed and Damon turned around to face him also, his smile still in place. Stefan started talking with a voice that showed he was uncomfortable, "So…um, I guess I better be getting back home soon. Oh Damon, Isabelle, don't be late for dinner. Father is looking forward to seeing Isabelle again. Just please don't be late" he begged and then he turned on his heel and walked back to his family's house. _

**(End Flashback)**

**IPOV**

Coming out of my flashback I thought of why I hadn't kept watching them. Then I remembered: Stefan became a killer that had no care for human life and Damon thought he was in love with Katherine. I wouldn't have cared if she had chosen Stefan then the two of us could have been happy, but she had to take my Damon. I told her to stop and that she could have fun with Stefan as long as she stayed away from Damon but she didn't listen and I couldn't take the way he looked at her, the way he used to look at me.

The only thing that made me feel better was knowing that they were compelled to love her. I know that Damon loved me, hopefully he still care enough for me to let me stay in their house. Even if he doesn't love me I'll still be living there just in my old room instead of Damon's room. Damon made me feel safe and comfortable so why wouldn't I want to share a room with him?

I forgot that I had the stereo on as I now focused on the song just coming on. I knew this song well, it's one of my favorites but the brothers were coming home soon and I couldn't let them hear my voice until I wanted them to.

**(One Way or Another ****By: Blondie)**

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya' ,get ya', get ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'  
I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'  
One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya'  
I'm gonna meet ya', I'll meet ya'  
I will drive past your house and if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around_

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'  
I'll get ya', I'll get ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'  
I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'  
One day maybe next week ,I'm gonna meet ya'_I'll meet ya' ah_

And if the lights are all out I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hangin' out  
One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya'  
I'm gonna give you the slip  
A slip of the lip or another I'm gonna lose ya'  
I'm gonna trick ya', I'll trick ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya'  
I'm gonna trick ya', trick ya', trick ya', trick ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna lose ya'  
I'm gonna give you the slip

I'll walk down the mall, stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout, some specials and rat food  
Get lost in the crowd  
One way or another I'm gonna get ya'  
I'll get ya'  
I'll get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
Where I can see it all, find out who ya' call

At the end of the song I heard two doors slam and I knew it had to be Stefan and the Katherine- look- alike. I waited patiently for them to come inside the house, but they never did. Then I heard another car pull in and a door slam shut. Stefan called Damon here to help him. This just makes it even better for me!

I listened very carefully on what they are talking about. "Okay, I'm here. What is it that you want to talk about so badly?" Damon asked, his voice still made my heart melt. If I didn't have as much self control as I did, I would've ran straight outside and into his arms. I knew I had to be stronger than that.

"What am I talking about? Are you serious? I'm talking about the music blaring inside of the house. We didn't leave it like that; someone had to have come into the house. They could be a threat to us or Elena. They could still be in there. We did leave the doors unlocked and if it's a vampire they could just walk in." Stefan said in his rant. He must really care about this Elena person. I should've thought he was going to be protective about her.

The Katherine- look- alike, or _Elena, _decided to speak up now, "Or it's worse. Maybe it's Katherine." Well then, this is going to be bad if they don't believe I'm me and not Katherine. If I have to, I will bring out the big guns. Hopefully they will know it's me when I speak.

"Guess we'll just to find out won't we?" asked Damon, I could hear the smirk in his voice. It made me smile just thinking about being together again. Then I heard three pairs of feet start walking toward the house.

Running into the living room I grabbed the closest thing at the bar and drained in from the glass I had poured for myself. My nerves were winning and I feel like I could run just about anywhere without stopping. I heard their footsteps become slower as they walked toward the door and then slowly the door opened. They act as if someone was going to attack them right when they went into the house. As soon as all three were in the house they shut the door. The heaviest steps were Damon's. I know that because Damon always was the heavier out of the two. I heard their footsteps and noticed that the order was Damon, Stefan, and Kath- Elena.

I heard Damon pick up something, most likely my glass I put out for them. He said, "It's a girl. And she has good taste in alcohol." I got my taste of alcohol from Damon so of course he would it was good. It was from his house.

Slowly they walked into the room. One by one and then I heard a gasp from Elena, "Katherine," Then Stefan was in front of Elena crouching with his fang s out. The veins under his eyes were showing very well so I knew that he was very angry at Katherine.

That was when I ran; I'm not leaving, just starting the chase to get me. As soon as I started running I ran to Damon and climbed on his shoulders. Elena looked afraid, Stefan looked really angry, and Damon was trying to throw me off of him. I quickly started running around the house with Damon chasing after me. I looked behind me and saw that he was further than I thought.

After a half hour I said, "Come on, to win the prize you have to earn it. Run faster Damon. Do you _want_ to lose to a girl?" I smirked when Damon stopped and looked at me again.

Finally he pulled himself together and said, "Isabelle?"


	2. Miss me?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following me. I was hoping someone would want me to continue so I give you this…**

**Chapter 2**

**Miss me?**

**DPOV (Damon)**

The bartender sets down my drink and walks away. Suddenly there's a vibration in my pocket. Taking out my phone, I see it's my _dear_ brother. It was a text; it said 'At the house. Someone inside. With Elena. Come quick!'

Gulping down my drink, I paid for my drinks and made my way to the car. I made my way to the boarding house in my own time. I bet it's nothing. When I pulled into the drive way I saw both Stefan and Elena staring at the house. When I opened the door t get out I heard music coming from inside of the house.

Just to annoy them, I asked, "Okay, I'm here. What is it that you want to talk about so badly?" Stefan looked pissed at me and Elena was glaring at me. I'm used to being glared at though so it had no effect on me.

"What am I talking about? Are you serious? I'm talking about the music blaring inside of the house. We didn't leave it like that; someone had to have come into the house. They could be a threat to us or Elena. They could still be in there. We did leave the doors unlocked and if it's a vampire they could just walk in." Stefan rambled on. Elena will be fine with both of us protect her. Neither of us would let anything happen to her.

Everyone thinks that I like her because she looks like Katherine, but Elena also looks like Isabelle and they have the same kindness in their hearts. I always thought about Isabella, or Isa, back in the old days and how different she was compared to Katherine. Katherine had used both me and my brother for her own selfish purposes while Isa stayed with me and had a brother, sister relationship with Stefan. Also Katherine feed off both Stefan and I while Isa would leave and go eat somewhere else and let us go on and do something.

"Or it's worse. Maybe it's Katherine." Elena said, she always goes to the worst option. I know that's most likely true and Katherine's going to be there waiting for us trying to make us feel pity for her.

"Guess we'll just to find out won't we?" I said. I was smirking because it could be one of Stefan's friends who came by to say hello. I know that I should be preparing for what was going to happen in the house so I started getting serious.

Slowly we started walking towards the door. We kept on getting slower the closer we got to the door. I open the door quietly and gradually trying to see if someone was going to attack. When the door was fully open we looked down the hall way and saw no one. Once we all got in the house, I quickly shut the door so that the vampire couldn't leave without us knowing they were leaving.

I notice a glass on the table near the door, it wasn't there before. It's almost like they put it there to show us they were in the house. I stopped walking and picked up the glass. The first thing I noticed was the lipstick on the glass and then smelt to find out what kind of drink she likes. I said, "It's a girl. And she has good taste in alcohol." She had drank some of my favorite whiskey.

Walking into the living room, I see Katherine watching us as we came into the living room with a smile on her face as she saw us. I heard Elena gasp and say, "Katherine" Then suddenly Stefan was in front of Elena while baring his fangs at her.

Suddenly she was on back and giggling while I tried to throw her off of me but she stayed until she climbed down then she started running away. I thought she was trying to get Elena until she went right past her three times.

Looking over at me past her shoulder, she smiled and kept running. She seemed so happy that I was chasing after her and I don't know why. I was almost close enough to grab her when she said something. Something that made me want to hug her so close and cry. She said, "Come on, to win the prize you have to earn it. Run faster Damon. Do you _want_ to lose to a girl?"

I stood still. I couldn't let myself believe that this was her and that she came back. I don't want to be hopeful and have Katherine come and ruin this sliver of hope that this was the women I loved. If this is Katherine I'm going to rip off her head and burn the pieces. "Isabelle?" I ask.

She turned around and gave the smile that I knew she kept only for me. She stepped closer to me slowly but after a couple of seconds she hurdled herself at me. I almost fell over from the strength of her throw. When I straightened myself back up Isa was hugging me so tight to herself that we probably looked like we were one person.

Having her in my arms made so happy to have her back with me. I remember her telling both Stefan and I that she would come back for us one day. She didn't say when but she said that she wouldn't leave us again unless we asked her to leave after she came back. Both of us had been sad to see her leave us. She had a look in her eyes that told us that she was being forced to do this and it wasn't what she wanted. She then kissed me one last passionate kiss and gave me a hug. She kissed Stefan on the cheek and gave him a hug. Then she asked us for one more thing, she said 'never forget me, please' She had tears in her eyes and she slowly turned around and started leaving. She stopped and turned around looked me in the eyes and I knew that I would see her again, just not anytime soon.

Now she's back and I'm not letting her go anytime soon. Then I noticed something, "You're wearing my shirt."

She looked at me and then the shirt and she said, "Yes, is that a problem for you?" she had a smirk on her lips and had an eyebrow raised in question. She knew I would let her do anything if she gave me the right face. She was too beautiful to resist giving her what she wants.

"No… No, not at all," I replied. She smiled, "Now come on, or Stefan's going to come and try to kill you himself"

"I could take him," she answered, "I'm older than you remember?" she always reminded Stefan and I that she was older and a vampire and that she would hurt us if something she didn't like happened and it was our fault. It had happened once she just smacked us on the back of the head and yelled at us for ten minutes. Those ten minutes were the scariest of my life.

Jumping on my back again she ordered, "Go, I'm tired so you get to give me a piggyback ride there. Don't leave Stefan waiting. Come on go!" So I started walking towards the living room.

Once we were in the living room I saw that Stefan had calmed down but he was still guarding Elena. I understand why, I would do the same thing if someone could be a threat to Isa, even more with her just running around for half an hour. Also don't know how much sleep she's had. When Stefan saw me holding who he thought was Katherine he growled at her. Isa crawled off of my back to stand up and said, "Hey Stefan. How are you? I've missed you."

Stefan got a look of understanding in his eyes and he said the same thing as I did, "Isabelle?" She just laughed and nodded. She leaned her head on my chest until Stefan got up and hugged her. "You're back! So are you keeping your promise to stay with us until we ask you to leave? Which will never happen. We've missed you."

"Great, can we talk later, but I'm going to fall asleep any minute now and I want to wake up in a bed. Yeah, bye, see you in the morning." Isa whispered as she lowered her head on my shoulder and her breathing evened out so I knew she was asleep.

"I'm going to go to sleep to guys. I'll see you in the morning. If either of you need Isa for some reason she'll be in my room." I stated, already going up the stairs. They got up and followed. At the top of the stairs we went our different ways.

When I got to my room I lay down Isa and went to change in the bathroom. After I finished changing I opened the door to find an empty bed. I started walking towards the door to find her when I heard the door to the bathroom close.

A minute later she came out in baggy clothes and fell into bed. Pulling herself under the covers and turning around to face me. She looked at me and whispered, "Are you going to sleep? Come here." I slide into the other side. As soon as I was under the covers she was snuggled into my side. Her head was in the crook of my neck. Before we went to sleep she asked one more question, "Did you miss me?"

I answered her quickly, "Yeah, a lot. I missed you a lot." And then we feel asleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzZZZZZSLEEPZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ Z

**IPOV (****Sorry, but I don't think I'm good at Damon. I'll work on it)**

I wake up happier than I have in a while. I'm also more comfortable with no more cold, marble skin that used to freeze me. I promised to love Damon forever back in 1861 when he gave me a promise ring. I had never taken it off. When Edward asked me about it I would just say that it was passed down through the family. He thought I couldn't lie, ha; I'm the master of telling lies. I can even lie about not being able to tell a lie.

Looking over at Damon, I see that he is still asleep. Then I had a sudden craving for waffles. Crawling out of Damon's arms to go down stairs to make pancakes, I suddenly missed being in his arms. I'm guessing so does Damon because he tried to pull me back to him in his sleep. I kiss his cheek and get out of bed. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen I start looking for the ingredients for waffles and the waffle iron. Once I have everything, I look for the best part: the toppings. Finding syrup, whip cream, strawberries and blue berries I started making the batter.

While making the batter I heard someone come into the kitchen. The footsteps were to light to be Damon or Stefan. Turning around I saw Elena, I don't know if she still thinks of me as a threat or not. Trying to make conversation I say, "Hi, Elena. How are you?"

She looked confused, "How do you know my name?" she asked. I guess that would be weird if someone already knew your name if you had never met each other before.

"I heard Stefan say it yesterday. I'm Isabelle by the way. I'm Katherine's sister; making me your great aunt. You can call me Izzy by the way." I said. I let her take that in, it would be hard for me to know that my grandmother was Katherine.

She stood there in total shock. Gradually she came back and said, "You're Katherine's sister. I'm Katherine's granddaughter. That can't be right!"

"Oh it's possible," I said, going back to mixing ingredients, "Katherine had a child before she was changed. She was a doppelganger too, she escaped Klaus and was later turned into a vampire. I was changed years before her so I had control. When I found her I tried to help her. Years later she had some control. I left; we meet up every couple of years. Don't worry; I'm nothing like her… until you piss me off. Then you go bye bye." I smirk at the end. Elena looked slightly worried but not enough to back off the questions.

"How do you know Damon and Stefan?" she asked. Was she asking if I pulled a Katherine? Maybe, but I'll answer truthfully. She wants to know the truth; I won't deny her rights to it.

"Stefan and Damon are two different stories," I start. Elena raises one of her eyebrows. "I met them when I moved to Mystic Falls. Their father introduced them to me. Stefan is like a brother to me. He protects me just like a brother who protects his sister. It didn't matter to him that I could take care of myself and with me being a vampire and him being human he didn't do much help. He made me feel safer with him around. But, I always felt safer with Damon," I finished with the batter and started making the waffles. "I always had a crush on Damon. He's sweet and kind, "Elena raised her eye brows, "He cares and he doesn't like it when people betray his family; One reason why Damon doesn't like Katherine. She went against Damon, the vampires in town, and me.

"When Katherine came to Mystic Falls she found Stefan. I thought we could both be happy. I could have Damon and she could have Stefan. But, she wanted both of them. I don't why though, she never liked Damon, I refused to leave. She threatened me on something I don't want to talk about. _Ever._ I left, but I promised I would come back to them one day. I promised to stay with them until they ask me to leave. Now here I am, and I'm keeping my promises."

By the time I had finished my story, I had also finished making the waffles. Just then Stefan came into the kitchen with Damon a couple steps behind him. When they see Elena and I talking they smile and take two of the waffles and put the toppings on. The rest of breakfast was spent talking about random things.

….

Stefan and Elena had to leave because they had to go to school. Damon and I, being young adults at the age of twenty- one, we didn't have to go to school. Everyone thinks that Damon moved back to the house because Stefan was all alone and he needed a legal guardian to take care of him.

After teasing him a bit about having to go to school I let him go so that he can learn what he already knows, I let him leave. In the end it was just Damon and I.

Walking into the living room with Damon following me, I turned on the radio and a song I haven't heard in a year came on. I think it describes my relationship with Damon well. When I heard it start I started dancing, forcing Damon to dance also.

**(I Hate Seagulls**** By: Kate Nash)**

_I hate seagulls and I hate being sick  
I hate burning my finger on the toaster and I hate nits  
I hate falling over  
I hate grazing my knee  
I hate picking up the scab a little bit too early  
I hate getting toothache  
I hate when it's a piss-take  
I hate all the mistakes I make  
I hate rude ignorant bastards  
And I hate snobbery  
I hate anyone, who if I was serving chips wouldn't talk to me_

But

I have a friend, with whom I'd like to spend anytime I can find  
With ... I like sleeping in your bed  
I like knowin' what is goin' on inside your head  
I like taking time and I like your mind  
And I like when your hand is in mine  
I like gettin' drunk on the tunes by the beach  
I like pickin' strawberries  
I like cream-teas  
And I like reading ... ghost-stories  
And my heart skips a beat everytime that we meet  
It's been a while and now your smile is almost like a memory  
But then you're back and I am fine 'cause you're with me  
And I'm in love with you  
And I can't find the words to make it sound unique  
But honestly you make me strong  
I can't believe I've found someone this kind  
I hope we carry on  
'cause you're so nice and I'm in love with you

At the end of the song I kissed him. I finally kissed him after _years! _I still have one question that I need to ask but I think I can wait awhile before asking. It's not that I'm afraid that I asked the question, it's his answer that will change _everything _in my life. The bad thing is that if he were to ask the same question, I wouldn't have an answer.

Looking at the promise ring on my right hand, I think of how long I kept that promise that I don't plan on breaking. The ring is just a simple black stone on a silver band. It was simple, and I like it that way. In many ways it is also just like Damon, with everything dark there must be light; if there is no light then there is no such thing as dark.

Damon stands there, holding me, in the middle of the living room and he seems to get an idea. He said, "Come on. Go get dressed; I want to take you somewhere." He started pushing me up the stairs and in to his, or should I say _our_, room.

I dressed in an old corset from the last time I was in Mystic Falls. I never liked them, made it too hard to breath, but I love this one. It was golden with black stripes on it. Over that was one of my favorite black leather jackets. I had on black skinny jeans and black boots. I had on my jewelry as well; I made sure I had every piece. I have OCD when it comes to my jewelry and if one piece is missing… well you don't want to be there.

Damon was dressed in a grey shirt and his black leather jacket, he had his dark- washed jeans and black shoes to.

As we started leaving I saw Damon take out his car keys. I guess he was driving, which I makes since when you think about it, I haven't been in this town in years. When we got there I saw that it was called 'Mystic Grill' O_h where do they get all of these imaginative names from?_ I ask myself sarcastically. Why couldn't they think of a better name with more _creativity?_

Damon headed straight to the bar and I was following him until I ran into someone. "Hey, watch where you step. Am I invisible to you or something?" Asked a very pissed of voice. I looked around until I found the face to the voice. Body wise she looked like a dancer, but her hair is straight black with red underneath. Her eyes were dark grey and she was a little pale, but not enough that it looked like she was a corpse. She had on an Evanescence T- Shirt along with black skinny jeans and combat boots.

"No sorry, I was lost in thought. I'm Isabelle by the way; you can call me Izzy if you want." I said. I was hoping she would continue talking to me. I think I could I get along with her and I want more friends than just Damon, Stefan, and Elena. They mean the world to me, but sometime you need to talk to a girl who isn't involved with your boyfriend's brother. If I told Elena and Elena told Stefan, Stefan would tell Damon and I would be questioned as to my I didn't talk to Damon about my troubles.

"I'm Prusiclia** (Character from misszayy-5)**, call me Prue."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3**

**She's a vampire?**

**IPOV**

After talking to Prue for awhile I said I had to go back to my boyfriend. When I said boyfriend she looked upset and then murderous. She didn't look like she was giving me the glare on her face; it looked like she was glaring at a memory. She shook her head and waved goodbye and walked away.

I start walking to the bar so I can find Damon. When I do find him, I see he's talking to someone. I carefully stay hidden in the crowd and listen into their conversation. "- friend. She's not going to hurt anyone. I promise you. She wouldn't do that." Damon said.

"Why should we trust her? We barely even trust you, why should we trust your girlfriend. Another reason not to trust her is her being friends with Katherine. There's no reason to trust her." The man said. I don't like how he thought he knew me just by Damon telling him that his girlfriend was here.

I decide that I should make myself noticed to them. I start making my way through the crowd to find the two people I was looking for. Finally getting through the crowed I stood behind Damon and waited for one of them to notice me. When the man looked over to Damon he saw me and said, "Katherine, how nice of you to join us." I just smiled and let him think I was Katherine for awhile.

Damon looked over his shoulder at me and smirked, making my heart melt just a little bit, but not too much that I would lose my cover on being Katherine. I stood there staring at the man, waiting for him to talk but he never did and we ended up in a glaring contest that I will win. When he finally gave up, I said, "I'm not Katherine. I'm her sister. Sorry, but I like to play with people who think I'm Katherine. One reason you should trust me: I'm strong and I'm loyal to the Salvatore brothers. Second reason to trust me: I know Katherine better than anyone else does. Third reason: I don't kill humans, never have and I don't plan on it. The fourth and final reason: I'm immune to vervain. I know all of Katherine's secrets, I can help you if you need something but you have to ask for the help. I don't give many offers. When I do… you're deep in something you shouldn't be and I'll be nice enough to help you get out."

Damon looked at the man and said, "She's right Alaric. She's very loyal to both Stefan and I. She is Katherine's sister, but out of the two; Isa has the most control. She's stronger than Katherine, she could her us protect Elena from Klaus." At the name of Klaus, I flinched. Way back, when I was just turned, I met Klaus once. I ended up running away from that country trying to get away from him because he thought I was Katherine.

_Alaric_ still didn't seem to trust me at all. I understand, with me looking like Katherine and her being my sister. I would understand if people tried to kill me because they wanted to kill Katherine. I've wanted to kill her, but every time I tried she would slip out of my grasp and laugh at my failed attempt to kill her. Now that I have the Salvatore brothers, we could probably take her down. "I understand why you don't trust me. One more thing you should know about me though, I don't like it when people threaten my family. Try to not threaten them again or you're not going to happy that you have that ring on." I said, looking at his ring. He seemed to be surprised that I knew of his ring. I was taught to find anything I could by one look of a person, and I've seen one or two of those rings before.

…

After about an hour in the grill, Stefan, Elena, and other people I don't know walked in and took a seat in a booth. Damon caught me staring and turned around to see what I was looking at. Seeing them he sighed, got up, and offered me his hand to help me get up. Once I was up I made sure I still was holding his hand. It makes me feel safe and comfortable to know that he is right next to me.

Once we were half way there I saw Elena and Stefan look our way and motioned with their hands for us to come over to the table. When we reached the table, Stefan moved over and we sat down. As I looked around the table everyone but Damon, Stefan, and Elena was glaring at either me or Damon. It was probably me because I looked like Katherine, I still understand. The blonde vampire looked at the two of us, going back and forth between Damon and myself. Her brow furrowed and she moved closer to the dark haired boy. He looked somewhat like the pack from La Push. I start to guess that he's a werewolf.

"This is Isabelle. My girlfriend… so be nice to her. She's Katherine's sister also." Damon said. The group didn't stop glaring, it only made it worse. I could feel pressure in my brain and I can tell that there is a witch that was trying to cast a spell on me.

"Okay, I don't know who it is but could you please stop trying to cast a spell on me? It won't work on me any way." I asked. I saw everyone has a surprised face, even Damon and Stefan. The dark skinned girl narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why won't it work on you? It works fine on Damon," and to prove her point she turns to Damon and he suddenly has his hands on his head and was groaning in pain, "What makes you so special?"

Moving my right hand I pointed to one of my rings, "An old friend owed me a favor and made me a ring to stop all spells against me. The ring doesn't work all the way though. I can feel pressure in my head when you try to use magic against me. Oh, and would anyone like to tell me who you people who you are?"

They all looked at me with no expression. Finally, Damon introduced them, "The witch is Bonnie, and she's a Bennet. Next is Tyler Lockwood, he's a werewolf. Caroline is the vampire, I call her Blondie." I raised my eyebrows at him.

I looked at all of them again. They all seemed to be friends, even though they were supposed to be enemies. It looked as if they saw their differences and yet they became friends. Hopefully, I would become part of their group of friends. Maybe, I could get Damon in the group as well.

**Awhile Later**

Damon, Stefan, Elena, and I were all going back to the boarding house. I heard a scream a little farther away, confused I followed it and then I was hit by the smell of blood. When I got to the alley where I heard the scream come from, I saw the back of a vampire. When they were done, they turned around and the face I saw surprised me.

"Prue?"

**A.N. So sorry for not updating earlier. I have many reasons: 1.) I'm thirteen 2.)I have to do many projects for school 3.)Reading Fan Fiction is addicting 4.)I'm writing 3-4 other 1****st**** chapters for different stories. 5.)I had to re-think the plot, because I have ****very ****bad memory. Happy 12-12-12!**


End file.
